Hiccup: The Son of the Bewilderbeast
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: AU - hiccup is the son of the great white bewilderbeast, he is part human, mostly dragon. Join the prince of all dragons as he goes on an adventure. he is known as the white vigilante, Dragon Prince, Prince, Silver and hiccup. half Night Fury half Bewilderbeast part human. Heir to the dragon throne. Crystina and astrid fighting rivalry. snotlout x crystina, later alpha silver


Hiccup is actually a bewilderbeast and Night Fury born human.

let's begin

《Httyd》

(Prologue: Hiccup, Prince of dragons)

《Third Person POV》

Hiccup is 1 year old. He Knows he's different. Every time he sees a dragon raid he Mourns. He honestly doesn't know he feels Sad whenever a dragon is shot down. 11 months ago Valka disappeared. Hiccup always feels a instant connection to every dragon he sees yet when they are killed he tends to feel stabbing pain as every time it happens. Gobber Knows the truth Valka told him. remembers the Chief's reaction as soon as he heard it.

* * *

《Flashback》

* * *

"Gobber. Listen to me, I have a confession to make. but hiccup must never find out." Said Valka. "Sure Valkara. You may tell me anything" Said Gobber. "Hiccup isn't my son He is human with dragon blood. no human blood. I found a black bewilderbeast egg. Which is strange sense those are white. So i knew it had to be a hybrid egg. Hiccup Hatched from that egg." Said Valka. "So that boy is the Spawn of those demons! a Dragon Prince!" Yelled Stoick. "Stoick listen to me he can be a Chief. Whatever we need him to be. If given the Chance."

《one Hour Later.》

"Dragon Raid!" Yelled Spitload. "Gobber if anything happens to me. and Stoick betrays my trust, I want you to take care of hiccup for he is the dragon Prince." Said Valka  
"Very well Valkara, I will honor your request. The boy will not learn the truth. he will not learn his origin" Replied Gobber. Valka then departed and returned to her house only to see a cliffjumper enter her home. Valke Grabbed an axe and entered the house only to see the dragon looking at baby hiccup. the dragon turned to see a the remains of a black hatched bewilderbeast egg. "Valka walked up behind it when it turned to her "get away from her!" Yelled Stoick. The cliffhanger panics grabs Valka and flies off. "Valka!" Yelled Stoick. "Stoick What happened?" Asked Gobber. "It's His FAULT! That demon spawn summoned those monsters to take her from me!" Yelled Stoick as he took his daughter and shoved the baby hiccup into Gobber's arms.

* * *

《End of Flashback》

* * *

Gobber turns to see Hiccup missing. And even worse there is still a dragon raid going on and he told hiccup to stay in the back of the smithery. Hiccup watches for a moment before running into the woods. He soon sees a dragon he never seen before. the Dragon looks at him and smirks a gummy smile before revealing it's teeth.

 _ **"Hello I am Sandstorm"**_ Said The Dragon "Hi I don't even know my name yet but i know i was being called something. seemed to have two parts" Said 1 year old hiccup.  
The Dragon Gasped before Bowing. " _ **Young Prince. at long last you have been found. Hop on my back and i'll take you to your father by the way your mother is the queen of night fury valley which is beyond the sand wraith desert. "Your mother was a night fury-human hybrid Nightshade. Your father is a Bewilderbeast. The king of all dragons. His name is Blizzard. and i am what's known in my homeland as a sand wraith. humans put us in tital class. Sand Wraiths are sand shooting dragons."**_ Said Sandstorm.

"ok i Will" Said 1 year old hiccup as he climbed onto his new friend Sandstorm. Gobber arrived to see Hiccup climbing onto a unknown Species of dragon. "Oh Boy. Valkara. I'm Sorry I've Failed you. He's learned the truth." Said Gobber as he sees Hiccup and the dragon flying north. said dragon is nearly as fast as a nightfury.

《Meanwhile》

Hiccup and The Sandwraith known as Sandstorm approach berserker Island. Sandstorm goes though the hidden entrance to the bewilderbeast under berserker Island.  
The two soon approach the bewilderbeast. **_"Ah Sandstorm. Why have you brought me is human."_** Said The Bewilderbeast. _**"Blizzard, my lord. I believe i have found your long lost son. He was called hiccup by a Viking with a prosthetic Arm and leg."**_ Said Sandstorm.

 _ **"That will never do. Viking tradition states that the runt of the litter shall be called a hiccup before being sent the infant into the sea So the gods can decide the fate of the runt. apparently his parents didn't follow tradition except for the naming part. I'm going to fix that you are now Silver"**_ Said Blazzard _**"it was our original name for you before we lost you."**_ "Wow cool. um how can i understand you and not those people from the village." Said Silver before he lost what was covering him.

Blizzard chuckled before sniffing him. _**"ah yes, you were correct Sandstorm he does smell faintly familiar. and to to answer your question Silver is you are still a hatchling and around the age of hatchlings learn to talk"**_ Said Blazzard. Blizzard bit his tongue before encasing Silver in the ice of the bewilderbeast. the Ice stood for a while before it shattered in an explosion. Silver(Hiccup) had Silver-White Hair, Snow-white skin, and the silver-blue eyes of his birth father blizzard the bewilderbeast. Hiccup started growing a scale armor clothing that resembled his father. He had a full-Face helmet which matched the bewilderbeast head.

Silver received a a Cane coated in bewilderbeast scales the head had the gronckle-iron Bewilderbeast head for the handle. Silver found a button and decided to push it. As he pushed it he saw a Red Fire emerge from it. Silver pushed it and the blade disappeared. Silver found another button and Bewilderbeast ice breath emerged from the mouth of the gronckle-iron bewilderbeast head as the mouth suddenly opened. Silver pushed a button and the newly formed ice glowed red. suddenly the Ice broke. Silver pushed another button and the head opened up again and released some green gas. Silver flicked a switch and watched in aw as the gas exploded in a combustion of flames. "Woah! This staff thing is amazing!" Said Silver. Before going to bed hanging on the tusk.

* * *

《14 years Later; Berk, Cove》

《Crystina Dragon-fist Haddock's POV (The Only Birth child of Stoick the Vast and Valka; The New Heir of Berk; Who Silver Knew as his Sister before he found out his true his origin)》

'I Can't Believe it! I shot down a night fury! Finally all that hard work in dragon training is paying off! Maybe now Jorginson will stop messing with Astrid and finally take an interest in me!' i thought as i Approach it. I get ready to kill when i see it bow in submission accepting it's fate. I free most of it except for its legs and the tail. him. 'He is still accepting his fate. what is going on?' i look into his eyes and what i saw reminded me of my long lost brother hiccup. i can't do this. You were right brother.

you were right to get mad every time someone killed a dragon. you were right hiccup. "I can't do this. i Can't kill a dragon. especially when i'm reminded of my brother when looking into the eyes of one." I cried. The Night fury cooed at me. i cut him free. mother wanted to name hiccup Jarl. "I lost my brother to a dragon. Gobber called it a Sand furry but the description sounded like what johaan called a sand wraith." Mother was taken by what i like to call a stormcutter stoick my father never accepted him. now let me see here. no teeth? strange i could have sworn you have some... Teeth." I said. "I'm going to call you Nightcloak.

* * *

《Nightcloak's(Toothless's) POV》

 _ **'Feel bad for this girl. i can't believe it i remind her of her brother hiccup. but wait This hiccup's disappearance reminds me of rumors i heard of how silver was returned. the prince of dragons. i believe i think he went into a few changes. Son of Nightshade and Blizzard. The Queen fears him and his slythe it put dragons in the same trans that that plant humans call dragon nip**_ _ **.**_

 _ **dragons a under the control of then dragon hunters working for Drago Bludvist have been freed thanks to him. those trappers call him the Dragon Prince or the white vigilante. Drago tried to learn how to tame dragons from him but got refused. seems like Drago found another way to tame dragons. I think like her'**_ I decided to rub my head against her to comfort her. _**"It's ok i'm here"**_

 _"Hey what is going on? why are you messing with a dragon- wait is he comforting you?" Said Snotlout. suddenly the girl i was comforting gets up and starts to choke the strange boy "this is for if you decide to tell anyone about this or start flirting with astrid Snotlout!" Said crystina before releasing him then starts kissing him "and this is for being handsome and a great fighter." the boy she called Snotlout who she seems to have a crush on. "y-you think i'm handsome Crystina?" Asked snotlout._

 _"I do and how can you even think of having a crush on Astrid She doesn't even have fist that are as strong and hard as steel. i have been training and building up thickness of hands. Also i secretly have a gronckle as a pet. my hands are prosthetics which i modeled to match my original hands . made of gronckle steal. it's my own recipe. starts off like normal gronckle iron. then i put steel, copper, corundum, and tantalum into the mixture. Even my double axe is made of my special Gronckle steal." Said Crystina._

 _"what happened to make you lose your hands?" Asked Snotlout. "First day on the job as gobbers apprentice, a dragon ate my hands while i had a bucket of water. did you know your father Spitelout was disowned from the haddock family by grampa when he was chief. funny how dad never did anything to bring him back to the family. spitelout is not my family anymore yet still not banished." replied Crystina._


End file.
